Dance Fever
by Knight of zero666
Summary: AU: This is my first story so I suck at reviews. Oh well hope you enjoy. Kallen has a choice to make?


Dance Fever

I wish I owned Code Geass then Lelouch would totally be coming back for about forty more seasons because I want it to go on forever and ever. But sadly I do not and that is why I write fan fiction. This is my first story so I could really use some advice for my next one.

"So who's it going to be Kallen" Gino asked.

Kallen starred at them.

"You have to decide Kallen" Suzaku said.

"Who are you going with to the dance Suzaku or me?" Gino said.

"Well I" she said wondering what to say when the door opened as she looked at the raven haired teen. "I'm going with Lelouch" she said.

They both looked at her as they turned to see Lelouch, he noticed as he sat down "what's up?" He said noticing as they stared at him. Kallen walked over sitting on beside him holding his arm, "what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Don't worry about it Lulu they know already that you asked me go with you to the dance and that I'm going with you" she said leaning on his shoulder.

He looked at her "what are you"

She placed her finger to his lips "don't say another word they said they wouldn't get mad so it's fine Lulu."

Gino and Suzaku both walked out the room trying to seem calm. Kallen and Lelouch heard a thud as they opened the door they noticed two holes on the wall with the outline of fists.

"What the hell did you do?" Lelouch almost yelled.

"Well they put me on the spot and you happen to walk in so…"

"So when in doubt pick Lelouch," Lelouch interrupted "what's wrong with you. Now they both wanna kill me."

"I'm sorry but please do this favor for me otherwise they'll want me to decide."

He starred at her "what about everyone else do you even think they'll buy this I mean seriously you and I?"

"You make it sound like it would never happen."

"Does it sound realistic?" he asked.

"Good point but come on we can pull this off just don't over do it" she said.

"Why do I have to suffer because of you?"

"Because I helped you last time?"

"With what?"

"Well" she began "that one time with Milly."

"You led me to her because of you I had to attend the cross dressing festival in a dress" he said glaring at her.

She gulped "please I'll I owe you a big one" she said.

"Can I at least think about it?"

"No I need an answer now so if not I can come up with an excuse to tell Gino and Suzaku."

"Alright but you owe me big time."

"Thanks I won't forget this Lulu."

"Yeah sure" he said walking out the room as soon as he turned the corner he felt hands grip him by his collar, as he starred at two angry guys as he gulped.

"What the hell Lelouch?" Suzaku yelled.

"What's your problem?" Gino yelled.

"I didn't…."

"Why did you ask out?" Kallen Suzaku asked angry.

Lelouch gulped.

"Well I didn't know you two asked her out and well she seemed down and so I asked her" he said carefully.

Suzaku put him down, "tell her you can't make up an excuse."

"Listen to me Suzaku I can't do that, that would ruin are friendship and well."

Suzaku starred at him, "listen Lelouch you better not go with Kallen or else?" Gino yelled angry.

"If I do?" Lelouch asked.

"You don't want to know Lelouch believe me" he said angry.

Suzaku and Gino walked off as Lelouch wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"Lulu their you are" Shirley said as it hit Lelouch Shirley. He was going to ask her out to the dance but now….

"You said you were going to ask me something yesterday today I've been looking for you" she asked as her eyes looked at him beamed.

"Well that's a" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Shirley starred at him "what is it?" she asked.

"Well I…"

"Shirley come on I've been looking for you" Milly said dragging her.

"We'll talk later" she said as she was dragged.

Lelouch walked thinking about how one day could have made this many problems for him as he walked up some stairs as he sat on the school roof needing to think.

00000

Kallen sat in the student council room as Suzaku walked in as it made seem weird.

"Listen Kallen I respect the fact that you chose Lelouch but if I can ask why…."

"No reason Suzaku I just, well he's a nice guy he may not be the most athletic let's face it probably the worst athlete ever but that doesn't matter I mean you've been friends with him since you were little."

Suzaku nodded "I know what you mean theirs something about him that's…"

Kallen nodded "listen don't take it personally."

"I don't" he said happily.

"Have you seen him anyways?" she asked.

"No."

"I should look for him I'll be back" she said leaving the room.

00000

Shirley walked in minutes later "have you seen Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"No what's up why are you looking for him?"

"Well he wanted to ask me something I think he's going to ask me to the dance" she said gushing.

"The dance" Suzaku repeated "Shirley he asked Kallen to the dance" he replied.

"Asked Kallen to the dance she repeated still gushing." "Wait what?" she yelled ripping a pillow she gripped. Suzaku backed away wishing he hadn't told her. Shirley had gone from a lovely attitude to a ready to kill someone. "Where is he is he with that, that…"

"I don't know Kallen went looking for her earlier" he mumbled.

She stomped out the room, feeling sorry for Lelouch. Damn it Gino and Shirley want Lelouch dead now he thought.

Lelouch walked down the stairs as he made it back down the stairs as he spotted Shirley as she seemed angry.

He walked over to her "Shirley" he said, she walked up to him as her right hand collided with his right cheek as he rubbed it after.

"You, you, you, CASANOVA" she yelled stomping off angrily.

"What did I do now?"

"You know what you did how dare you ask Kallen to the dance?"

"It hit him, who told you that?"

"Suzaku did."

Lelouch growled damn him, he's trying to get back at me by telling her.

"Listen Shirley…"

"Don't give me that" she said angry, "when you decide to be serious and are able to commit to a relationship talk to me but if your just going to be acting like a womanizer then just leave me alone" she said walking off not bothering to hear Lelouch out.

00000

Kallen passed by Shirley as she bumped into her "what's wrong?" Kallen asked.

"You, you bitch" Shirley snapped.

Kallen looked at her confused.

"You stole my man."

Kallen looked at her even more confused, "what are you?" as it hit her Shirley had a crush on Lelouch how did that slip her mind. "Listen Shirley I…"

"Save it the least you could have done was tell me you liked him instead of going behind my back and stealing him away."

"But Shirley I.."

"Just leave me alone before I get angry" she said stomping off.

Lelouch Kallen thought as she ran off looking for him as it hit her why didn't she just call him as she took out her phone calling him as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello."

"Lelouch are you…"

"Let me guess you ran into Shirley to?"

"Yeah are you…"

"Yeah I mean other than my cheek being a little red but I'm fine" he said.

"Where are you at?"

"Well I'm back on the roof."

"Stay their I'll meet you their she said running upstairs?"

00000

Kallen made up in five minutes seeing Lelouch sitting down looking at the clouds.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I told you earlier Kallen."

"That's good" she said sitting down.

"How did this happen in one day?" he said.

"Listen Lelouch" Kallen began "I'm so sorry I didn't even think about anything but myself I didn't think about your plans and Shirley."

"It's a little late for me and her Kallen once you slap a guy I'm pretty sure that means it's over."

She placed her hand on his cheek rubbing it "does it hurt?"

"No the pain went away awhile ago."

"Well I'm still sorry Lelouch" she said sitting down beside him.

"I already told you it was fine but thanks."

She sat leaned on his shoulder, "thanks I know you didn't have to go with this plan."

He got up with her looking as the sunset "you know I was going to bring Shirley up here with me today after I asked her out if she said yes but I guess you'll do" he said with a smug look.

She gave a small smile, as she pushed him on his shoulder as they both laughed watching the sunset.

Kallen watched as the sun disappeared as she stood beside Lelouch happily.

She turned to see him looking at the moon now as she wrapped her arms around his waist burring her head on his back "Lelouch thank you even after everything that happened to you because of me today, you still don't hate me."

He looked at her "Kallen I could never hate you I mean look at you your beautiful" he said moving a strand of her fiery red hair from her face as she faced him.

The red haired goddess wrapped her arms around his neck.

He placed his around her waist. Lelouch moved his lips closer to hers as she did the same as they took it slow, slowly advancing as their lips met as she pulled him toward her as they laid on the roof making out.

They broke the kiss gazing into each other eyes before kissing again.

The End


End file.
